Tangled
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: Jun looks back at what she did to Pailong and how much she took from him.Now she wants him to leave and be free, feeling that she doesn't deserve his forgiveness.What's his answer?[Songfic by Maroon5,JunPailongJun]


Daydreamer: this is my first songfic so i dont think anyone should expect too much from it.it took so long to write because its so hard to fit a story to a song. im not much of a JunxPailong fan but i thought this song fits them pretty well. anyways,i hope u enjoy.

**Disclamer**: I DO NOT own Shaman King or any of its charas. so please dont sue.

**TANGLED By**: Maroon5

**Pairings: JunPailong**

_I'm full of regret__  
__For__ all the things that I have done and said_

_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show_

_My face round here_

_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

Jun Tao lay on her bed in her room, her face burried in her pillow which got soaked with tears that still seeped out of her eyes. She squeezed the sheets and grit her teeth together, shaking with hate. Hate to herself.

"Gomen-nasai, Pailong." She whispered in a cracked voice, though she knew it wasn't enough. She knew that no matter how many times she was sorry, nothing will be taken back and fixed. Her younger brother, Ren Tao, already left for the Shaman Fight, and she decided to stay home, seeing that her father En won't be putting her in anymore control. Pailong has forgiven her for all that she has put him through, and she promised never to do it again. But she never forgave herself.

After coming back to her room, she realized how much she really did. Shame, regret, and guilt washed over her. Earlier, Pailong asked from outside if she wanted to go out with him for dinner. She refused, lying that she was not hungry, not even opening the door because she couldn't even look at him or let him see her. She felt too much shame and didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to stay shut up in her room, wishing to just fade away.

_Would you ever turn your head and look_

_See if I'm gone_

_Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you want to hear_

_That you want to know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

The Chinese couldn't understand why the kyonshi forgave her. But the way he did it so easily, she saw how kind he is and couldn't believe she just discovered this kindness after being with him for 17 years. She's had him under her force for 17 years without knowing anything about him. Shame stabbed her again and she sobbed more. _I took everything from you..._ She thought solemly as she looked back at Pailong's life and what he used to be before he was taken. The job he enjoyed, the happy life that he had, but most of all, being a role model to those who admired him. Like Manta Oyamada, he was a shinning hero. _Who gave us any right to take anything from him?!_

Jun turned her head and stared at a blank wall. She couldn't see Pailong. She didn't even know what to say to him anymore. What _is _there to say or do? Neither of them knew much of each other. She had him under her power for 17 years, but the whole time she used him like a doll of no emotion under her commands. And during that time, it was as if he was asleep with his soul and heart sealed away. They can start to get to know each other now, but Jun felt that she didn't have the right. In fact, Pailong can just have second thoughts about forgiving and just leave.

_You're just an innocent_

_A helpless victim of a spider's web_

_And I'm just an insect_

_Going after anything that I can get_

_So you'd better turn your head and run_

_And don't look back_

_Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say_

_To you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

Jun hugged her pillow in fear at the thought of Pailong leaving. A part of her wanted him to leave so he won't have to get hurt anymore. So he can finally rest in peace. But another part of herself wanted him to stay and be with her. She want's to know him more and get closer. Erase the distance between each other.

"Jun? Jun, are you all right?" Jun lifted herself up and tensed at the sound of Pailong's concerned voice outside of her door. It opened a crack and the kyonshi peeked in.

"Jun, are you ok? You've been in here for a while." Jun stood on her bed in silence with her face turned away, still unable to look or speak to him. Sensing that something was obviously wrong, Pailong walked in and looked at her.

"Were you crying? Why? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Jun, why won't you speak to me? Tell me what's wrong."

"....I was wrong."

"Nani?"  
"Chichiue was wrong. The whole family was wrong. What we did to you was wrong!" Tears rushed out of Jun's eyes and she covered her face with her hands. Pailong was stunned and a bit confused at the sudden out burst for a few seconds, but soon realized what she meant.

"Are you still bothered by that? I forgive you, Jun."

"Why?! How can you?! You have every right to hate me. To despise and hurt me. After what I did and took from you, you have every reason to leave....Why won't you leave?"

"....Do you want me to?"

"Yes....no....I don't know."

"Jun, I'm staying because I want to stay."

"Pailong....my family took everything from you for our convenience. Just so I can use you like a weapon. We tore you away from everything you loved and and forced you into such a cold place....and I think you have to leave."

"Nani? Why?"

"What if Chichiue tries to control you again? And aren't you the least bit angry? Don't you want to be free?"

_And I have done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

"Jun, I told you I forgive you. How you were is because of how you were raised. And your father did what he did because of the past and for the family name. He had his own reasons. But ever since you met Yoh, you changed. He taught you a lot of things and you're a better person. And when he came with his friends to help you and your brother, your father was defeated. And he changed too. He still tries for the family name but he changed his ways and he's now a better person too. Things have changed and I forgive your family. I forgive you." Pailong stroked Jun's tear wet cheek and made a soft smile. Jun sniffed and touched his hand.

"But....I treated you so terribly. I turned you into a doll and used you like a weapon...I didn't treat you anything like a person. Gomen-nasai, Pail..." Before Jun can finish, the kyonshi lightly put a finger to her lips. He shook his head slowly and embraced her in his arms. One of his arms went around her waist and the other arm's hand came to her head and he pulled her into his chest. They both turned red as they relaxed in each other's arms. Jun's ear was pressed against the place where Pailong's heart was suppose to be, but she heard no heart beat. This was obvious, since he was a dead body. _But he's so warm._ She snuggled in deeper into the hold and he held her tighter.

"I told you, I forgive you."

"I put you under an evil spell."

"And you took it off."

"Pailong...so you're forgiving _and _staying?"

"Yes, I'm staying because I'm under a different spell." he kissed Jun on the forehead and rested his head on hers. She no longer had the feeling of wanting him to leave. She only wanted him to stay so she can be with him too. She also felt something grow inside and tangle around her. Like a spell, but one that she didn't mind. More like say she wanted it and knew it was the same one as Pailong.

"Arigato, Pailong."

_I don't know how I got so tangled up._

_--------------------------------OWARI-----------------------------_

Daydreamer: well,this is it. im actually quite proud of this one and enjoyed writting it. I hope my readers enjoyed reading it too. Please review so that I can have your opinions. thank you all for your time and thank you for reading. and for everyone who reviews, I thank them in advance.


End file.
